


Making that thing some kind of game

by crookedspoon



Series: [std] Four Hundreds [14]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Banter, Boys Being Boys, Gen, Monopoly (Board Game), OT5 Friendship, Recreational Drug Use, friends are dicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 02:50:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12761556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: Playing Monopoly and being dicks.





	Making that thing some kind of game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elvamire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvamire/gifts).



> For #464 "Sugar" at slashthedrabble and #10 "Monopoly" at 1mw's [Weekend Challenge](https://1-million-words.livejournal.com/2179367.html?thread=20646695#t20646695).
> 
> Inspired by [this chat](https://incorrectdpquotes.tumblr.com/post/167529964370/swan-eat-dinner-k-i-did-swan-cereal-and-alcohol) on incorrectdpquotes. I'm sort of imagining this to be in the [Reality bites hard](https://archiveofourown.org/series/889959)-verse. Maybe.

"Oh shit," Skov blurts, with the dice lying uselessly in his curled fingers. Everyone's ears prick up to catch what earth-shattering epiphany he must have had. "I am high as a kite."

Everyone groans.

Swan whacks him over the head and says, "Roll, dumbass."

When he does, the dice crash into the tiny plastic houses Jiang has built on his street.

"Watch it, fucktard," Jiang says and meaningfully flicks open his butterfly knife that he's been playing with all night.

"No, go ahead," K adds, not taking his eyes or thumbs from his phone. "Mow his houses down."

"Feeling threatened I'm expanding my business?" Jiang asks, slamming his token onto the board as if mediating the urge to slap Kavinsky. "And stop flirting with Lynch, man. It's your turn."

Proko, who has been quiet and swaying as if trying to contain the amount of liquor he's already ingested, flicks his gaze toward Jiang, then Kavinsky, as if trying to assess his reaction. Not that his assessment would stick for long in this state.

"I'm shuddering," K is his unimpressed self when he accepts the dice. "So much in fact that I'd like to buy a hotel."

Skov curses and flips the handbook away, while Swan holds out his hand to exchange houses and paper money for a hotel. For some reason, K always manages to steal everyone blind in the game, although he's the least bit interested in playing at first.

"I can't watch this," Skov says and gets up. "I'm ordering food. Who's with me?"

"Chinese," Swan suggests with a mean smirk.

Jiang glares. "Italian."

"Pass," K says.

"Overruled," Swan replies. "I'm banning you from buying any more real estate unless you eat something."

"I already did, man."

"A handful of Fruit Loops washed down with booze doesn't count as a meal," Skov snickers as he sorts through the stack of menus they keep on hand for times like this.

"Way to have my back, fuckweasel."

"Look, man. None of us is going to call 911 if you keel over."

"You make it sound like I'd want that."

"Anyway," Skov says and spreads an assortment of menus on the table. "I've a hankering for fries. The rest is negotiable."

Jiang flicks open his knife again, almost contemplatively. "If we stripped Proko naked and decked him out with food, would you eat it off him?"

Kavinsky's eyebrows twitch, but his face remains impassive. Proko's, meanwhile, has taken on a sickly shade.

"F-fuck off," Proko slurs, and swallows hard.

"It can still talk," Jiang cheers.

"Depends on the food," K says. "Though to be honest," he reaches over to take Proko's hand, "I'd rather do a line off him."

He taps some white powder onto Proko's fist and snorts it. Proko jerks, then jerks again when K licks off the residue like it's candy. To him, it probably is.

"You're making the boy come in his pants," Swan remarks.

"Yo, can we not?" Skov complains. "I'm trying to order food here."

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Altar" by Sir Sly.
> 
> Tumblr post for reblogging convenience can be found [here](https://crookedspoonfic.tumblr.com/post/167744221365/some-kind-of-game-trc-prokopinsky-t).


End file.
